The Scavenger Hunt
by shells-5
Summary: The Cullens go on a scavenger hunt. Emmett & Jasper made a bet, & both are willing to do whatever it takes to win. R
1. The Bet

Emmett: There's nothing to do

**Disclaimer: Honestly. I said in my profile my name was Shelby. Not Stephenie. Besides, if I really DID own Twilight, would I be writing fan fics?**

Emmett prowled around the house. "There's nothing to do!"

Rosalie shrugged. "And is that OUR fault?"

Emmett eyed her. "Possibly…" Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward, his arm around Bella, turned an amused glance on him. "So then what do you want to do?"

Emmett appeared thoughtful for a minute. "Hmmm….LET'S BREAK INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE!!"

Alice grinned wickedly. "That sounds like fun!"

Jasper nodded his head slowly. "That does kinda sound like fun. But what if we turn it into a scavenger hunt?"

Rosalie groaned. "I think I can see a bet coming out of this. Just don't bet away anything important." She told Emmett sternly. He just nodded vacantly, eyes on Jasper, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well, a bet. Ok, then. How about the first one who gets done gets to have the loser as a slave for a year?" Jasper offered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't take it Emmett." He warned.

Emmett ignored him. "Deal." He said, a big grin on his face. Edward snickered and Alice smiled slyly.

"He's gonna wish he never took that bet." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"So what do we have to find?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper grabbed three pieces of paper, and quickly wrote down items that they would have to find. "Here's the list. Every team must find these items then meet back here. Just be don't get caught." His smile was sneaky.

Edward sighed. "Okay, so if Bella and I win, what happens then?"

Alice pursed her lips. "If you win, then you get…a private afternoon all to yourselves!"

Bella smiled. "That sounds good to me!"

Emmett raised his hand as though he was carrying a flag. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

**Yola dudes!! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Flamingo

Haha

**Haha. I have some pretty interesting ideas of where this story could go. But I'll just play it out and see how it turns out. Cuz I generally just make them up as I go along. ;) lots of fun, lots of fun. But if you have any ideas of what some of the items should be, let me know. I could definitely use some ideas! Thanks a bunch!**

**& now, before I totally forget, I'm giving a shoutout to evilvampirehowlerbunnies for being the first reviewer!! (great name by the way, I luv things that are evil have vampires & have something cute like bunnies…off topic sorry) anyways, a big round of applause to you!! Whoo!!**

**Disclaimer: hehe I almost forgot to make a disclaimer! How silly of me! It's not like I actually OWN Twilight or anything!**

Edward and Bella

When Emmett yelled go, everyone was already out the door, pieces of paper in their hands. Edward only paused long enough for Bella to climb onto his back, then they too were off. He handed her the list and she tried to read it without falling off.

"Okay, first item. Five pink flamingos. Each one has to be from a different house." Bella paused. "But isn't that illegal? It's stealing a poor person's precious pink flamingo!"

Edward laughed. "Don't worry, we'll return them. They won't even notice they're gone." When they arrived at a house, Bella hopped off of Edward's back and prowled as quietly as she could through the grass.

"I'll be the scout. If anyone comes, I'll let you know." She whispered.

Edward gave her an amused glance before disappearing. A second later, he was back with a pink flamingo. "Okay, let's go."

Bella crawled back onto Edward's back and they took off. "Edward." Bella started. "What are we supposed to do with the items?"

Edward grinned. "Well, I suppose we'll have to just drop them off somewhere close to home so we won't have to carry them."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll wait here so I won't slow you down."

Edward chuckled softly and set her down. She waited in the dark for him to return. He returned and they took off again. They had four pink flamingos waiting for them when they came to the last house. Edward decided that Bella could go get it while he waited for her, acting as the scout. She crept close to the house when she heard a door creep open. She froze where she stood.

A big man stood on the porch of the house, waving a paintball gun around madly. "They were right!" He cried angrily. "Someone WAS going to steal my pink flamingo! Poor Pinky was just in the air with nerves."

Edward swore then dove in for Bella and where she was standing with the flamingo. He picked her up, flamingo and all, and took off running. But not before the man shot his paintball gun and it hit Bella in the foot.

She gave a shriek of pain. "Save the flamingo! Save the flamingo!" She cried.

Edward ignored her and kept running until they were far away from the man. Then he set her down and rolled his eyes. "Save the flamingo?" He asked dryly.

She glared at him. "Yeah, well, I would rather run away on foot while you took the flamingo away so we can actually have an afternoon alone."

Edward shook his head. "You have some serious priority issues. It won't matter if we win and get an afternoon alone if you're hurt somehow…by a paintball gun."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him before reading the next item off the list.

Alice and Jasper

Alice and Jasper were out the door before anyone else even moved. They moved quickly and fluidly to three different people's houses. When they got to the fourth person's house, Alice glazed over. She jerked back to herself with an evil smile on her face. "So how about we make things a little interesting for Bella and Edward? We can deal with Emmett and Rosalie later."

Jasper grinned, recognizing her look. "What's your idea?"

"They're gonna go to that house." She pointed to the house across the street. "Why don't we let the person living there know that someone's going to try and steal his precious flamingo?"

"I like the way you think." He said, kissing her quickly.

"I'll call." Alice had her phone whipped out and was dialing the person's home number. "Hello?" She asked, sounding very scared. "I would just like to warn you that someone stole my pink flamingo tonight. He was very special to me, and I have been told that you're a great flamingo lover too. I thought that I would warn you. Two kids will be coming to your house, most likely. A very handsome boy and a brown haired girl, who will seem much less graceful than the boy. Thank you, and I hope you catch those awful thieves!" She hung up and grinned.

"Sweet! Good job!" Jasper high fived her. "Let's grab the last flamingo, drop it off and move on." They moved gracefully towards the last house when Alice suddenly shrieked.

"NO! JASPER DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" She screamed at him. He kept walking, though, and she plowed into him in an attempt to stop him.

She flew suddenly through the air and landed in a heap on the blacktop. She seemed unhurt but was unable to move. Jasper was beside her in a second, looking helplessly at him. He too, was suddenly catapulted through the air but instead of landing on the ground, Emmett was holding him hostage.

"MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Emmett hollered before whisking Jasper off to the trees, where he then put him in a steel cage that was so strong, not even Emmett could've broken it.

Emmett left then with Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were left wondering how they were going to get out of this mess.

Emmett and Rosalie

Emmett yelled go and grabbed Rosalie by the hand. They ran as fast as they could to the houses, grabbing five flamingos with no trouble at all. Emmett seemed nervous though, as he sensed that Alice and Jasper were right on their tails.

"I can't be a slave to him for a year!" He told Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and they began to set a trap. They were careful to change plans in their mind every now and then so Alice wouldn't be able to see what they were doing and set a metal cage in a tree to hold Jasper hostage far away from the blacktop where an invisible net would hold Alice prisoner.

When Jasper and Alice got there, Alice knew something was wrong, she screamed at Jasper not to move and when he didn't, she plowed into him and was caught off guard by Rosalie, who slammed into her and set her in the strongest net. Emmett roared with laughter and grabbed Jasper. He ran Jasper toward the cage and slammed him into it. Then he locked the cage securely and left hand in hand with Rosalie, both of them roaring with laughter.

Then they read the next item off the list.

**Well, traps, flamingos…not really sure why I chose flamingos but continuing…plots, and soon…REVENGE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry ignore me. Actually, not review. Yeah, review…or I will set my evil mutant….flamingo on you. Well, I don't really have a flamingo, let alone an evil mutant one, but you get the point. Wait, here's a better idea, just forget that I even wrote that. Good plan! R&R please!**


	3. Cell Phones

Hmmm…

**Hmmm….I'm trying to figure out which story has been neglected the longest. Ah yes, the scavenger hunt. So I'll go with the scavenger hunt. Well I got this very interesting comment (& when I say interesting I mean it gave me an idea) from DaisyFairie. So…if it totally sucks…don't blame me!! IT'S ALL DAISYFAIRIE'S IDEA!! Jkjk….i wud never do that to you. If it sucks, my fault entirely. But thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: All out of the creative thoughts at the moment…so I do not own Twilight.**

Bella and Edward

_Bella stuck her tongue out at him before reading the next item off the list…_

"A cell phone with over two hundred texts?" Bella shook her head. "I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but won't a person miss their cell phone? Oh, and also the fact that it's against the law is a little disturbing."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Relax. Once again, it'll all be returned to them once we get the rest of the things."

Bella gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, right of course…is this the part of the Cullen life you never told me? That you're all bank robbers who say you're into banking?"

Edward laughed. "I don't recall ever saying we're into banking." He teased.

Bella gave him a look. "Okay, so you didn't say that, but…"

Edward shook his hair. "Oh, Bella. Don't worry. Besides, won't your friend Jessica have two hundred texts? She's quite popular."

Bella groaned. "Great. Might as well throw me in with the sharks. But it's the best thing we have right now." Edward gracefully pulled her onto his back and they took off towards Jessica's house. Bella climbed off Edward and nervously rang the doorbell.

A bright eyed Jessica answered the door. "Hey, Bella, Edward. What are you doing here?" Despite her politeness, Bella sensed a get away vibe.

"Well, to get right to the point…we're doing a scavenger hunt, and we need to find a cell with over two hundred texts. And the first person we thought of was you since you're so popular and everything." Edward shot her a wink while Jessica was staring at Bella.

"Oh, well, ok. If it'll help you win." She finally said, and Edward heard the unspoken thought…_and if it'll get you away from here._ He clenched his fists. She pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Bella. "Handle it with care. My mom'll kill me if it gets broken."

Bella forced a smile. "Yeah, ok no worries. I'll give it back to you later. Bye."

Jessica closed the door and Edward hissed. "She's a jerk. You couldn't pay me enough money in the world to hang out with her."

Bella laughed. "You already have more than enough money."

Edward shrugged. "True. Come on, only three more things to go."

Alice and Jasper

_Emmett left then with Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were left wondering how they were going to get out of this mess._

"Jasper!"

"What Alice?"

"I think we're in a bit of a rough spot."

Jasper snorted. "You think?"

Alice ignored his sarcasm. "I know. But luckily." She appeared in front of him. "I'm amazing."

Jasper gave her an incredulous look. "How the hell did you do that?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm brilliant."

"That you are. Now get me out of here."

Alice deftly picked the lock and Jasper leaped out. "Revenge. Revenge!"

"Not so loud. I have an idea. But first we need to get," she glanced down at her sheet. "a cell phone with over two hundred texts."

Jasper chuckled. "Easy. Give me your cell phone." Alice gave him her cell phone with a grin. "Yup, over two hundred. I was counting on that."

Alice nodded. "So…revenge?"

"Duh!"

"Great. Get me about ten yard gnomes…"

Emmett and Rosalie

_Then they read the next item off the list._

"A cell phone with over two hundred texts?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett nodded. "Yup. That's gonna be easy enough. We'll just sneak into someone's room and snatch their phone."

Rosalie nodded. "Okay, so who's house should we pick?"

They stared at each other. "Lauren." They said in unison and ran off towards Lauren's house.

"Okay, I'll go inside and look for her cell phone." Rosalie said quietly.

"I'll keep watch." Emmett grinned. Rosalie disappeared into the house and Emmett stood alertly on the lawn. What he was not prepared for was a yard gnome landing in front of him.

"Why, hello, Mister Gnome! How did you get here?" He asked the gnome.

"Hello Emmett."

Emmett looked around, startled. No one was there. Except for the gnome, but gnomes couldn't talk. Could they?

"Did you just say something, Mister Gnome?"

"I may of said something. Shoot, I say a lot of things."

Emmett stared at the gnome with fascination. "Amazing."

"Yes it is."

"I have to tell Rose!"

"No!" The gnome said sharply. "If you do, I'll have my gnome army attack you!"

Emmett laughed. "There's no one here except for you and me!"

An eerie silence feel. "Or so you think."

Emmett looked around again. Gnome heads were peaking up from bushes and looking down at him from trees. Ignoring the gnomes advice, he yelled for Rosalie. "ROSE! THE EVIL GNOME IS AFTER ME!"

Suddenly, Jasper collided into Emmett, knocking him off his feet and into the house. Emmett looked frantically toward the house, but with a dim light, he could see Rosalie struggling with Alice. "Don't you DARE cut my hair, Alice!" She shrieked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A different voice shouted. Uh oh, Emmett thought. It was Lauren's mom. Jasper was gone as quick as he had arrived and when Mrs. Mallory stormed outside and saw Emmett. "Is that a Cullen?"

A crash from upstairs interrupted her. "What in the world?" A puzzled Mr. Mallory said. "Rosalie Cullen?"

Great, we'll be here for a while now, Emmett thought as Mr. Mallory marched Rosalie toward him. Then they both called Carlisle and Esme, who chewed them out and said to stay right there while they were on their way over. What an awful task the cell phone one was.

**I love revenge. It's so much fun! Hehe. But anyways, thanks once again to DaisyFairie for giving me the idea with the gnome. I could also use other ideas for three more tasks! And possibly more revenges! ;) Let me know what you think. Ok sorry. I just wanted to add this little note. I know that the cell phone thing isn't the best one ever, but I needed something!! So don't go o brother that's lame on me. Give me some ideas, if you have any. I wud most definitely appreciate them.**


	4. Mr Mason

Yes

**Yes! It's true! I'm going to try to update all three of my stories tonight! Haha. So…ideas…ideas…why o muse, have you abandoned me now? I'm thinking…I'm thinking…NO GINGA I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE THEM STEAL A BABY! But…o I got it…its weird but its an idea.**

**Disclaimer: My name's not Stephenie Meyer and I did not come up with Edward, Bella, Emmett (gotta luv Emmett), Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, or any of the other characters. What does this tell you?**

Bella and Edward

_"True. Come on, only three more things to go."_

"So, now we have to get…" Bella stopped to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Mr. Mason's underwear? You have got to be kidding me!"

Edward started chuckling. "Jasper is a genius." He said quietly.

Bella gaped at him. "A genius? You're all nuts! That's my final conclusion!" She threw her hands in the air.

"You're just now figuring this out? You've known we were vampires for how long and you just now conclude we're nuts." His tone once again questioned my sanity.

"No…but…AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"So, now that we've gotten that cleared up, let's go!" He grabbed her and they took off, fast as the wind.

Bella was pouting when they got to Mr. Mason's house. "This sucks. Completely and utterly sucks."

Edward chuckled. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life can suck at times." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He promised. He disappeared and Bella waited impatiently for him to get back.

Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway. "Crap crap crap crap crap." She whimpered as she scurried for a place to hide. But it was too late. The car had already seen her.

A drunken Mr. Mason stepped out of the car and walked toward her. "Bella Swan? What brings you here on this fine night?"

Bella swallowed. "Uh…"

Mr. Mason's face lightened up. "Oh, I know! You've finally learned that I'm the right one for you!" His smile turned seductive. "Then come, my dear Bella! I'll take you into a place of pure bliss."

Bella swallowed, horrified. "Oh, no, Mr. Mason. You see…"

"Oh, Bella!" He ran forward, clearly going to kiss her or do 'something else' when Edward appeared.

"Hello, Mr. Mason." He said, careful to keep his hands behind his back.

Mr. Mason stopped running and blinked in confusion. "Mr. Cullen." He said flatly. "Where did you come from?"

Edward smiled. "Oh, I've been around the tree."

Mr. Mason blinked again. "Okay, sure. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then."

Edward's smile was angelic. "Yes, sir, you will."  
Mr. Mason went inside and Edward burst out in laughter. "You should've seen your face."

Bella glared at him. "So not funny, Edward. Why didn't you come sooner?"

Edward shrugged, looking like a god. "I just had to see your face."

Bella shuddered. "I think I'm scarred for life."

Edward put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I wouldn't have let him do anything to you." He kissed her. "So what's the next item?"

Alice and Jasper

_"Great. Get me about ten yard gnomes…"_

Alice was feeling quite proud of herself as she and Jasper ran away from a raging Esme and Carlisle.

"Brilliant!" Jasper told her.

But as Alice read the next item, she glared at Jasper. "Mr. Mason's underwear?"

Jasper shrugged sheepishly. "I needed something."

Alice groaned. "Great. This should be fun."

Jasper grinned at her. "That's the spirit!"

They ran off to Mr. Mason's house. Alice looked at Jasper in horror. "Bella and Edward are ahead of us." She hissed.

Jasper's eyes went big. "How is that possible? She's a human! That should slow them down!"

Alice shrugged angrily. "I have no idea! But you go get his…underwear." She shuddered as she said the word. "It would creep me out way too much."

Jasper shrugged and disappeared. Seconds later, he returned. "He's locked all the windows and doors. You're the expert at picking locks. Go get it!"

Alice gave him a dirty look before running to a window. She quickly opened it and started creeping around, spy style. She pointed her fingers as if they were a gun and looked cautiously around the corner. Mr. Mason was getting ready to take a shower. Alice shuddered.

"Disgusting." She muttered, angry at Jasper.

She crept into her room and picked around his drawers until she found his underwear. "Mission accomplished." She whispered. She started moving and nearly plowed into Mr. Mason. She neatly dodged him but nearly started screaming.

When she made it outside, she threw the underwear at Jasper. "I hate you." Jasper shrugged.

"It's not my fault." He defended himself.

"Who's the one who picked the stupid item?" Alice challenged.

They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't realize when Emmett and Rosalie snuck up on them.

Emmett and Rosalie

_What an awful task the cell phone one was._

Once Esme and Carlisle finally released them from their lecture, Emmett and Rosalie were shaking with anger at Jasper and Alice.

"How dare they?" Rosalie fumed on the way to Mr. Mason's house. "She even threatened to cut my hair!"

Emmett nodded and shivered. "So. Many. Gnomes."

Rosalie hissed. "We're gonna make them pay."

So when they came across Jasper and Alice arguing, they saw their chance. Rosalie raced forward and snatched Mr. Mason's underwear from Jasper, who was just barely holding onto it.

"Go get it again, suckers!" Emmett hollered at them.

Jasper and Alice stood dumbstruck for a moment then started chasing them.

Emmett gave Rosalie a wicked smile. "This should be fun!"

**Ok, that 1 took a lot longer than I thought 2 finish cuz our lights went out for a while. Lord nos y a lot of ppls power went out but it was plain annoying. Nothing 2 do & no1 new wat happened. So anyways, i have an idea for the last thing put on the list. But first I need 1 MORE THING!! In other words…ANY IDEAS WUD B WELCOME!! Thank you. Let me no wat u think. L8r dudes.**


	5. Pizza

Wickedly cool shout out to knl2012

**Wickedly cool shout out to knl2012...of course I don't know HOW to do a wickedly cool shout out so…it'll just b a normal shout out. U ROCK!! THANKS 4 THE IDEA!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Weird…I had this dream the other night where I owned Twilight and was rich and famous…then I woke up and it wasn't true.**

Bella and Edward

_"So what's the next item?"_

"A large pizza. Pizza?" She double checked the list. "Now out of all the things we've already gotten, this one has got to be the weirdest."

Edward shrugged. "It's Jasper. What do you expect?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Something a little more…harder. And less weird."

Edward cocked his head and smiled his crooked smile. "So you're saying that you'd rather break into the, say, FBI headquarters, get past multiple guards and steal some top secret plan?"

"Sarcasm not appreciated."

Edward groaned. "But that was a good one!"

"Okay, then." She said, drawing out each word very slowly. "Let's just go get this large pizza."

Edward nodded and they ran off to the nearest pizza place. They sat down at a booth and immediately ordered a large pizza. The waitress looked at them funnily. "Let me guess; you're the one who's going to eat most of it, right?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm slightly allergic to pizza. I always end up gagging it back up right before breaking out in hives." He faked a shudder. "It's actually for my girlfriend here."

Bella gave Edward a look. "No, it's not, actually."

The waitress smiled understandingly at Bella. "It's okay to be a big eater, sweetie." She left to place the order.

Bella gave Edward her fiercest glare. "How come you've suddenly developed a passion for making me, I don't know, look bad?" She demanded.

Edward smiled then froze. "Oh, snap!" He muttered. In walked, no ran, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was waving around a pair of underwear madly as he ran around the restaurant. Then in flew Alice and Jasper. The only reason Bella knew they were there, however, was the fact that a second later, Emmett had rammed into the buffet counter and was covered in pizza.

Jasper plucked the underwear from them and placed an order for a large pizza. Alice smiled at the surprised waiter, who had not seen them until they were right in his face.

Edward groaned. "They're going to get us discovered."

Bella giggled at his expression. "Lighten up! Our pizza's here!" And so it was. A large pizza was there in front of them. Edward smiled angelically, thanked the waitress, left her a tip, and they made a break for it before his siblings could try anything.

"One more item, one more item!" Bella danced around as she spoke.

"What is it?"

Alice and Jasper

Alice and Jasper chased Emmett and Rosalie around the town until they ran into the pizza place. They followed them in there and chased them until Emmett ran into the buffet. As Rosalie helped him up, Jasper grabbed the underwear and quickly placed his order.

Alice giggled as she came to stand beside him. "Great teamwork!" She said, giving him a high five.

"Right back at ya."

Her happy expression vanished and was replaced with a serious one. "What are we going to do about Edward and Bella?"

Jasper shrugged. "No idea." He looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, who were trying to cover up what they did and still place an order. "Unless…"

Alice looked at him, incredulous. "What? You can't be serious!" Jasper shrugged then waved Rosalie and Emmett over.

"Are you guys happy now? You've made a total fool of me!" Emmett complained.

Alice sighed. "You didn't need us to do that."

Jasper ignored them. "So, how about a truce?"

Rosalie eyed him suspiciously. "A truce?"

Jasper nodded. "We both want to win. So far, it's Edward and Bella who are in the lead. What if we work together to bring them down?"

Emmett nodded, suddenly enthusiastic. "Brilliant! And I know just how to do it!"

Alice grinned, seeing his plan. "Brilliant. It's time to take Edward and Bella down."

Emmett and Rosalie

After Emmett crashed into the buffet table, Rosalie helped him up while trying to explain to the person in charge and trying to place an order.

So when Alice and Jasper waved them over, she was suspicious at first. But when the mentioned a truce, she saw where they were going with their little meeting.

"Brilliant! And I know just how to do it!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice had grinned at that. "Brilliant." She repeated. "It's time to take Edward and Bella down."

Emmett roared with laughter, causing several eaters in the restaurant to look at him in alarm. "They'll never know what hit them!"

Rosalie nodded as she picked up their own pizza. "Let's go then!"

**Well, I would've been done yesterday, but I was kicked off the computer by my sister. So yeah, here's the next chapter obviously. & I feel like I was gonna say something else, but I can't remember wat it was…o well. I no I said this last time but I lied last time…1 MORE IDEA THEN I'M GONNA WRAP IT UP!! Thank u. let me no wat u think. :) l8r**


	6. Captured

Yola

**Yola. I've kinda been neglecting this 1….dont even start on the other 1….& decided 2 try 2 finish this up in a chapter or 2. o & I'm gonna stick w/ bella & edward's point of view cuz I don't wanna give anything away b4 its all said & done.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, so don't try 2 sue me or…whateva.**

Bella and Edward

"This is a bad idea!" Bella whispered.

For once, Edward seemed to agree with her. "I can't believe Jasper had the nerve to put this down. He must be insane!" Edward said darkly. He stopped walking, but Bella kept going, keeping her eyes downcast. "I just don't get how they were planning on getting it without…" Edward trailed off. "We're almost at an advantage with you."

"Well, glad I could be useful." She muttered, still walking.

She kept walking and walking, until she made it to her destination. It was fairly dark out by then, and Bella knew that she had probably missed him. She knocked on the door anyway.

Billy opened it up and stared at Bella for a moment before smiling. "Hey, Bella. Jake's not here." Bella nodded, unsurprised.

"Oh, well, I'm here for a…project I'm working on. Can I see Jake's…hairbrush real fast?" Bella asked, positive he was seeing through my lie.

Billy nodded, unperturbed, and led her to Jake's room. Bella was silent and embarrassed to be having to do this. When she was turned into a vampire, she was going to kill Jasper, she swore. He handed her a brush and she delicately held it.

"Thanks, Billy." She said. "I don't want to bother you any more." Billy nodded.

"It was great seeing you, come back again soon." Bella walked back outside, praying that she would not meet Jake along the way.

She never have the luck.

Jake appeared out of the forest, bare chested and bare footed. He had a tired look on his face that immediately lightened up when he saw it was Bella. "Bells!" He cried, sweeping her up into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…project." She muttered. Jake looked her over and a defeated look came over him.

"It's for those bloodsuckers, right? And why in the world do you have my brush?"

Bella blushed. "It's for a project I'm doing."

Jake crossed his arms. "Sure it is. You need it to…comb out all the guys' hair in your class!" He crowed loudly. Bella blushed even deeper.

"Jake!"

"No? Hmmm…then you need it to…slowly take over the world!"

Bella groaned. "No. Sorry, Jake, I have to go." She turned to walk away.

"Bye, Bells! Be sure to visit soon! Have fun taking over the world!" Bella rolled her eyes and quickened her pace to be with Edward.

But he was not there.

Bella glanced around wearily when suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "Hey Bella!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Nope, sorry. It's all part of the," He paused dramatically. "Secret plan."

"Joy oh joy. A secret plan?" Bella forced herself to sound very curious. "Will you tell me the secret plan? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Emmett looked like he was going to, but then Alice appeared, frowning. "Don't tell her anything. Otherwise the evil gnome army will be after you."

Emmett shuddered violently. Which wasn't good since he was holding Bella hostage. "Don't kill me!" Bella shrieked. "Unless…that's part of your plan! Ohmagod, you're gonna kill me! All in the sake of competition! Why oh why?" She wailed.

Emmett laughed. "Don't worry. We're not gonna kill you." He turned to Alice. "How's Jasper and Rosalie doing with Edward." Alice giggled.

"Edward's gonna be tied up for a while with Carlisle and Esme."

"What did you do to him?"

Emmett laughed again. "We set it up to look like Edward had.," Another dramatic pause. "Porn in his room. Now Carlisle and Esme think that he hasn't really been sexually repressed for the last one hundred years. I never knew he knew so much!" Emmett joked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, we get the picture."

Suddenly they both froze as a figure dressed in black came towards them. "Release Bella or I'll bring out a can of watcha-watcha or some wickedly intense ninja kicketty!" A voice told them.

"Never!" Emmett cried valiantly.

"Then it's a battle…to the finish line." Edward walked out of the darkness and smiled evily.

**Interesting interesting. Well, let me no wat u think…& the ninja kicketty thing…funny story. Here's wat happened:  
**_**(scene outside movie theater after movie. Two girls, Leiana & myself lean against the wall & notice writing)**_

**Me: What's that?**

**Leiana: FTW. What does that mean?**

**Me: Uh…f--the what?**

**Leiana: (saracastic) I bet that's what it is. It prolly means something.**

**Me: Well, la duh! Why else would anyone put it up here.**

**Leiana: Tru dat. Hey what's this.**

**Me: Ninja kicketty. That's funny.**

**Leiana: Yup it is.**

_**(We go on about it for a while then my mom pulls up)**_

**Me: Don't let anyone ninja kicketty you!**

**Leiana: I'd like to see someone do a ninja kicketty.**

**Me:**_** (goes up 2 my car & proceeds 2 karate chop it)**_** There you go!**

**So that's how that happened. Yeah, we're insane. Let me no wat u think! :)**


	7. Race

Yola

**Yola. After this chapter, 1 left!! Hehe. So wen we last left the Cullen's, it was a race to the finish line.**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs 2 me….how sad. :(**

Bella screeched with joy, causing Emmett to cover his ears and Alice to wince. Edward grinned and swooped in to grab Bella. Without breaking stride, she was on his back and they were on their way home.

Alice screamed in frustration and ran to grab a piece of Jacob's hair, fallen out of the hairbrush. She wrinkled her nose and scurried off to find Jasper, angry at him for letting Edward escape. Emmett groaned and followed Alice's actions. As they ran side by side, Alice asked Emmett a question.

"How did this go wrong? It was an easy enough plan! What happened?" She asked, frustrated.

Emmett thought about it for a moment. "I know! Somehow, aliens attacked Earth, and took everyone…but you, me, Bella, and Edward! Oh my God! We're the last humans on Earth!" He hollered. "And we're not even human!"

Alice hit him. "Emmett, get a hold of yourself!" She ordered.

Emmett winced and stayed quiet, glancing up at the skies every now and then. When they arrived back at the Cullen house, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for them.

Edward and Bella had triumphant expressions on their faces, while Jasper and Rosalie looked defeated. "Yes! We won, Bella! We won!" Edward whooped.

Esme nodded. "Yes, you sure did. Now, who won between Jasper and Emmett? I do believe they had a bet."

Jasper and Emmett eyed each other. "You're right. Who won between us? Who's a slave?"

**Sorry, the next part doesn't really fit in the next chapter. Or maybe I just wanna drag it out. Who nos. the results will b official in the nxt chapter. REVIEW!! U no I luv hearing from u! :)**


	8. Results

Ok, this is it

**Ok, this is it!! Who wins, who loses, whos a slave 4 a year. Hope u enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure ive said it a thousand times b4 this, but none of it belongs to me, blah blah blah.**

Emmett and Jasper were still eyeing each other as Carlisle and Esme conferred in the kitchen. When they returned, Emmett and Jasper were tense.

"Okay. We'll do this true award style. Except we'll start with first and go backwards. In first place…Bella and Edward!" Edward hugged Bella tight 2 him.

Emmett groaned. "A human beat us. A human." He muttered.

Bella glared at him. "That's prejudice!"

"It's a fact of life."

Carlisle ignored them and went on. "Now, in second place, with the loser having to be a slave to them for a year is……………….JASPER AND ALICE!" Alice shrieked with joy and Jasper grinned smugly at Emmett.

"Wait! What? HOW is that possible? They came in at the same time!" Rosalie demanded.

"You did come in at the same time, but I do believe you forgot to get something from the list." Esme said calmly.

Emmett grabbed his list and looked at it, while looking every now and then at their pile of items. "Flamingos…cell phone…Mr. Mason's underwear…pizza…werewolf hair…OH NO! WE FORGOT MR. MASON'S UNDERWEAR!" Emmett roared.

Rosalie put her head in her hands. "We should've just gotten our own instead of stealing theirs."

Jasper walked over to Emmett and smugly smiled. "Slave, I feel like leaving, would you mind driving me?" Emmett glared at him but sulked out toward the garage.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna see how long it takes for him to realize that." Jasper said. Edward coughed a laugh and Alice grinned.

"I told him not to take that bet." Edward told Rosalie. "I have a feeling he's gonna be in for an interesting year."

**The end. Fin. How ever u put its over, insert it mentally. I had lots of fun writing this & u guys have been amazing!! Thanks 4 all the ideas & support. U GUYS ROCK!! Let me no wat u think if u haven't reviewed!! I luv hearing from u!! :)**


End file.
